


It Finally Happened (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: Ben and Joe show their true feelings for each other for the first time and have sex for the first time.Ben Hardy/ Joe Mazzello smut





	It Finally Happened (Hardzello)

After the oscars Ben and Joe decided to go back to Joe's hotel room to hang out, it had been a while since they spent quality time together just the two of them. They bought snacks and got a taxi to the hotel, both of them were beaming. They changed into clothes that were more comfy and layed in Joe's bed, drank beer and watched films together for hours. 

Later on they were messing about as usual and Ben was pretending to be dead. Mainly because it was late but he didn't want to leave so he thought if he played dead Joe would let him stay. 

"Ben move" laughed Joe but Ben laid there still playing dead, Joe shook him but he was still lying there motionless, Ben smirked but tried to hide it. "Only true loves kiss can wake the princess" teased Joe, he leaned closer expecting Ben to give up the act, but he didn't. Joe got really close to Ben's face, he thought about how gorgeous Ben looked and his heart throbbed. He stared at Ben's lips, they looked so red and plump and kissable. Joe gently kissed Ben on the lips and as he pulled away Ben opened his eyes. The two boys froze, staring at each other, slightly in shock about what just happened. A few seconds passed, Ben looked at Joe's lips and pulled him closer, they kissed tenderly, holding each other, exploring each others mouths with their tongues.

Joe moved his hand over Ben's stomach and moved lower feeling that his dick was hard. Ben moaned quietly and moved his hand over Joe's boner. Both boys sat up and undressed as quickly as they could, pulling down each other's underwear.

Now completely naked Ben pushed Joe down onto the bed and got on top of him, he kissed his neck and over his chest. He licked his nipple and gently bit it making Joe moan softly. Ben left a trail of small bite marks down Joe's stomach. He bit Joe's hip bone, making him moan with anticipation. 

Ben looked at Joe and kissed up his hard dick and then licked over the tip. Joe's breathing got quicker. Ben circled his tongue around the tip, Joe moaned quietly occasionally saying "fuck" or "uhh Ben." Ben pouted his lips and slowly took Joe's dick onto his mouth and sucked slowly moving his head up and down. Joe moaned loudly and threw his head back "uhh Ben have you done this before?" he asked breathlessly. Ben pushed Joe's dick deeper, almost into his throat and back out again "no." laughed Ben "why? Am I good?" he said, drool dripping down his chin. "yeah, you're so good" Joe said running his fingers through Ben's hair. Ben carried on sucking and Joe felt his orgasam was nearing. "Oh my god Ben your mouth feels so good." Ben started swirling his tongue around as he sucked faster making Joe breathe heavily and moan louder. "You're so good with your tongue baby." Moaned Joe, Ben stopped sucking Joe's dick to lick his middle finger, he carried on blowing Joe and slid his middle finger into Joe's butt gently wiggling it around finding his g spot. At that moment Joe came hard into Bens mouth, his dick pulsing as Ben sucked, filling his mouth with Joe's thick cum. 

Ben slowly sucked back up, he kept Joe's cum in his mouth and slowly opened his mouth showing Joe the mouthful. "Aren't you gonna swallow it?" asked Joe, Ben closed his mouth turned Joe around and gently slapped his butt encouraging him to get on all fours. Ben came up behind Joe and put two fingers onto his hole slowly bending them to loosen him up more, he spat some of the cum onto Joe's hole and then put the end of his dick against it and rubbed in circles moving the cum around, he inserted the end, leaned over Joe kissing his back and slowly pushed inside, Joe moaned with his mouth shut. Ben then planted his hands on Joe's hips, spat the rest of the cum onto his shaft and pushed further in, "fuck" moaned Ben sounding orgasmic, Joe took a sharp breath in and moaned. "Are you ok baby? Does it hurt?" Ben asked sounding concerned "No it's good, keep going!" Replied Joe sounding out of breath, Ben leaned forward and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Your cum is acting as good lube" he said pulling his dick out then pushing back into the slimy wetness. "Joe you feel amazing, so tight and warm... and wet" said Ben sexily. Joe pushed his face into a pillow muffling his moaning. "I love hearing your hot moaning baby, it turns me on so much" Ben pulled Joe's hair "Do you like me pulling your hair?" Ben said smiling and biting his lip, Joe moaned pleasingly. Ben pulled back and ran his hands over Joe's back before gripping onto his hips again and thrusting back inside him "do you want me to go faster" asked Ben "yeah go faster" breathed Joe. Ben picked up the pace and started thrusting faster and moaning louder as the stimulation became more intense.   
"I want to look at you." Ben said sounding breathless "can you get on top of me so I can face you?" 

Ben pulled out and laid down on the bed as Joe climbed on top of him inserting Ben's dick and sinking down on it, Ben rolled his eyes back moaning "oh fuck that's so deep!" Joe smiled at the sight of Ben in such sexual pleasure. Ben grabbed Joe's waist, encouraging him to move back and fourth whilst thrusting in time with Joe's movements. "Your dick is still rock solid!" Ben gripped Joe's cock and stroked up and down. "Do you think you can cum again?" Joe was loving the stimulation of both Ben penetrating him and stroking his dick. "Yeah I think I can" Joe replied, he closed his eyes and moaned deeply. "Joe I love having sex with you, you're better than any girl I've ever had" moaned Ben sounding close to cumming, "I'm getting close Joe... can I cum inside you?" Joe nodded and moved his hips faster. "Fuck!" Ben moaned loudly, he squeezed Joe's thighs as he came inside him.   
Joe leaned forward and kissed Ben tenderly then pulled off of Ben's dick and laid next to him, Ben rolled over and shifted lower and carried on stroking Joe's dick as he took his whole shaft into his mouth and sucked up and down in time with his strokes. "Uhh Ben you're amazing!" Joe moaned putting his hand on the back of Ben's neck "fuck fuck fuck" he said before cumming hard into Ben's mouth. Ben sucked his cheeks in as he pulled off of Joe's dick and swallowed the load. Ben rolled back over and laid next to Joe. Joe put his arm over Ben and rested his head on Ben's chest Ben ran his fingers through Joe's hair and kissed his forehead. 

"I can feel your cum spilling out" Laughed Joe "don't tell me that!" smiled Ben "That makes me want to fuck you more" Ben said biting his lip and grabbed Joe's ass cheek. "I could fuck you all night" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Joe, they kissed deeply holding each other. Joe pulled away slowly "Look" he said, pointing at his thigh, tiny little bruises were appearing from where Ben's finger tips were pressing. Ben smiled "You can touch them and think of me while you masterbate when I'm back london" Ben said, his voice sounding husky.   
"That's so horny but so sad at the same time" Joe said doing a sad face, sticking out his lower lip and doing puppy dog eyes "don't look at me like that" smiled Ben kissing Joe's neck "you can come and stay with me in London soon." That made made Joe smile. "But I want to be with you all the time, I hate being away from you Ben." Ben smiled and kissed Joe deeply "I love you so much Joe." Joe looked up, surprised "you love me?" Ben smiled and nodded, Joe smiled back "I love you too Ben" they kissed and laid back down together holding hands, falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
